Tales from the Ylissean Shore
by Robdelia
Summary: Various stories of Awakening pairings set within the central theme of a beach. Some are more mature and graphic than the others.
1. The Summer Shore Standoff

Tales from the Ylissean Shore

Scene One

The Summer Shore Standoff

The following contains casual sex, foreplay, and teasing.

* * *

If one were to ask what Robin considered the afterlife to be, he would state that a beach wouldn't be too far off from his interpretation. The gentle lull of the crashing waves, the scent of summer air that drew near everyone in, and the rays of the sun that eased the soul.

As he sat atop his arched chair with his right hand drooping to the sandy ground, Robin had realized this beach was possibly better than the afterlife. All of those factors that he considered so heavenly were now acting upon him in full force, pulling him away from the discarded book on his chest.

He was so enraptured by the sounds of the beach that he failed to notice a hand tapping him on the shoulder. He turned his head and squinted from the sunlight bearing down on him.

His lovely wife, Cordelia, was standing over him. She wore not just a smile, but a frilled swimsuit that matched her hair and exposed her stomach.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." She knelt down and bent her knees to match his eye level. "I'm thinking of taking a swim."

"What's stopping you?" Robin asked as he tried with all his might to remain focused on her eyes.

"I thought I should check on you first. Care to join me?" She stood back up; Robin's gaze was drawn to her smooth stomach.

On one hand, most men would kill to spend quality time in the ocean with their wife. On the other hand, wet sand from the surf was incredibly annoying to wash off.

"I think I'll just stay here." He sheepishly smiled; the look of disappointment on her face didn't help his guilt.

"Really? You come to a beach and you refuse to go in the water?" Cordelia sighed before walking off towards the waves.

"Sorry. When we get back, I'll schedule a hot spring appointment to make it up to you." Robin's voice trailed off from behind Cordelia as she felt sand slip between her bare toes. She didn't want to go in a boring hot spring with him. Those things were open year-long, while the ocean wasn't.

With another forlorn gaze over her shoulder, she lamented how lazy her husband was. If only he would march right up to her, forcefully take her by the arm, feel her body, and-

Shivers went down her spine as she felt the cold brine from the sea wash against her ankles. In combination with her… lascivious thoughts regarding her husband, she found that she was found wanting something.

Specifically, Robin's hands caressing her naked body and his cock inside her. She looked down to her chest and noticed two, small objects poking through the fabric of her top.

Robin's eyes continued to drift along the vast stretches of sand until his gaze focused on Cordelia, who stood at the edge of the waves with her bare back facing him.

Odd. Normally, her red locks covered her back. Now, her hair was draped over her shoulders, giving way to her back and her rea-

Robin did a double take and widened his eyes as he continued to stare at Cordelia's naked, voluptuous rear. The bottom half of her swimsuit was wrapped around her left thigh.

The coy smile on her face as she looked back to him confirmed his suspicions. She arched her back to the right, sticking her rear out and making his swim trunks grow. This was the bait; a trap to lure him in the waves. He knew as well as she did that this beach was empty, meaning she had nothing to fear. Her behind was on display for Robin's eyes only.

If she was baiting him, then the only winning move was to beat her at her own game. Robin smiled back as he lifted his book up from his chest, opened it to the halfway point, then placed it atop the bulge in his trunks. Although his cock shook from the weight, the book still remained atop the small mountain of girth.

Cordelia eventually turned around and was greeted with a shocking sight. If there was one thing she knew about her husband, it was that he wasn't exactly the model of physical health. He was tall, lanky, and was nowhere near as muscled as some of the other Shepherds like Vaike.

However, his cock was fucking massive. In some sick joke of fate, his girth was almost as big as her wrist, and its length was half as long as her thigh.

As Robin continued to sit on his chair, hands behind his head and a smirk on his face, Cordelia felt her knees shake like pudding as she watched his cock grow with each passing second. The book resting atop it resembled a hat as it continued to grow before her very eyes, now reaching Robin's shoulders in height as he laid with an arched back. Vivid memories of their honeymoon nights tickled her brain, reminding her of the times when he would pin her down and force his entire girth inside her.

Despite every instinct in her body telling her to run towards her husband, she stood her ground with her hands at her bare side. "Cordelia, are you alright? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Robin called out in a toying manner.

"I'm fine, honey." Cordelia replied; the heat in her chest burned hotter than the sand at her feet. "It's so dreadfully hot outside. If only there was some water to help me cool down…" She turned around and walked into the beach, shaking her hips from side-to-side with every step.

Robin was sure the pain in his groin would kill him before he dared lose to his wife. The book atop his penis slid down the side of his shaft and onto his chest; he had to raise his head to see Cordelia's heavenly rear as she stood ankle-high in the ocean.

With another toying glance over her shoulder, Cordelia bent down and stuck her behind out, wiggling it as though she was a cat while she cupped seawater in her hands. Robin's gaze locked onto it with pinpoint aim as sunlight bounced off of its pale beauty.

She felt the cold brine seep through her fingers as she stood back up and held her hands above her head. She dropped the water onto her head, feeling it seep down her body and through her locks. "Ahhhhhhh…" She moaned as loudly as she could. Robin looked as though he was going to sneeze from the pleasure. "If only my loving husband was here… to help me cool off from the _sweltering_ summer heat."

"Just… come out of the ocean, Cordelia! We can compromise!" By now, Robin's goal had gone from 'stay out of the ocean' to 'fuck Cordelia out of the ocean.' Cordelia's goal had shifted to a similar motive, the key difference being that sex in the ocean was her favorite fantasy.

"What, are you afraid of the sea?" Cordelia continued to slather herself in sea water, making sure to prolong the time her hands were cupping her breasts.

"Averse to wet sand, yes!" Robin placed his hands on his cock, trying to force it down. The pain was pounding his thoughts, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh… If only…" She brought her wet, dark hair to her back and brought her hands to the strap keeping her top affixed to her chest. "If only Robin was here…" She loosened the straps as she let out a moan. "To _fuck_ me senseless!" Her top fell to the water, exposing her bare, wet breasts. Her nipples were as solid as the rocks beneath her feet as she held her hands behind her head.

A billowing scream escaped Robin's lips as a loud tearing sound echoed against the crashing of the waves. Cordelia looked on and saw the head of his cock poking through his trousers. Without sparing a single thought, she scurried out of the waves and towards her husband, who tore his swim trunks apart in the pain that his raging erection gave him.

He watched with fearful joy as his wife charged him, kicking up sand behind her and making her breasts shake with every stride. She stopped a mere foot before his chair; her eyes focused on his cock in a similar manner to his gaze being drawn to her small breasts.

Without wasting a moment, Cordelia raised one leg over her husband's waist until the head of his cock brushed against her pussy. The mere touch alone was enough to chill her body, making her foot slip and causing her to fall directly onto his cock.

The legs of the chair collapsed under the combined weight of Robin and Cordelia as they both moaned. He felt the walls of her vagina squeeze his cock like a vice as she lowered her other leg. She now sat atop him and rested her hands on the sandy ground below. She gyrated her hips and looked down to see that his penis was only halfway inside her.

Robin had noticed this as well, as he grabbed her by the rear and pressed her down onto his cock. She yelled and hugged his chest as she felt his twitching penis reach further and further inside her.

"Hah… You lost…" Robin's face had lost all coloration as he felt Cordelia's voluptuous rear squeeze between his fingers.

"Just keep fucking me..." Cordelia pressed her face to his own, laying a kiss to his lips and keeping her head there. His cock continued to press into her depths, twitching against her body with every second.

Robin brought his hands up from her rear to her back as she now laid parallel to him. She raised her hips up and down in time with his moans; her breasts dragged along his bare chest with her motions.

"Oh... " Robin felt her pussy continue to squeeze on his cock like their wedding nights, but back then he had pulled out before he came. "Do you want me to…?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes… Every last drop… I want it all inside me…"

With a desperate yell, Robin held Cordelia by the waist and pressed her against his cock as he felt her walls squeeze all of his cum out of him. She felt the hot substance reach deeper and deeper into her, feeling it tickle her womb and make her stomach twitch.

"Happy birthday, dear…" Robin groaned as he slowly pulled his throbbing, dripping cock out. Cordelia laughed in response and tried to contain her snickering.

"That was so corny I might-" Cordelia stood up looked down to her waist, specifically the white lines dangling from it. She then looked up to see two, indistinguishable figures approaching from the top of the beach where the outrealm portal sat. "Someone's coming."

"But I already-" Robin whined before Cordelia shushed him with her finger. Her cheeks matched her red hair as she frantically pulled her swimsuit over her body. Her mind began to race, worrying that these two had watched her… escapades with Robin.

As the two drew closer, the distinct orange hair on the leftmost person was made apparent. "Gaius? What're you doing here?" Robin's swim trunks were now covering his privates, although not without a noticeable bulge in the center.

"I could ask you two the same." Gaius dropped the beach chair he was carrying onto the sand. Cordelia had noticed that Sumia was walking by him and also wearing swimwear.

"Hi, Cordelia!" She waved and smiled at her friend. Cordelia waved back with a nervous smile before whispering to Robin. "You told me this place was private..." Their backs were turned to Sumia and Gaius.

"That's what the damned saleswoman told me, anyway," Robin whispered back.

"What're we whispering about?" Gaius poked his head next to Robin's, startling him. "Isn't this supposed to be a private couples retreat? With an emphasis on private."

"I mean, out of all the occupied resorts to stumble into, at least we didn't go to one owned by complete strangers." Sumia set her chair down as well. "Nothing wrong with some friends spending time at a lovely beach."

"Well, yes that is nice…" Sweat trickled down Cordelia's brow. She could regularly slay armed men with nary a second thought, yet telling her best friend that she wanted some alone time was a task too daunting for her. "Where are you two sleeping? There's only one cabin and-" Cordelia looked near the outrealm gate, and to her shock, the small cabin she had slept in with Robin had now grown a second story, seemingly by magic.

"That place looks pretty nice." Gaius looked to the cabin as well, then noticed a girl with red hair pacing back and forth in front of it. "Is she a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Thirty… Thirty-one… Thirty-two… Thirty-four…" Anna walked back and forth, counting how much gold she had made scamming poor schmucks in desperate need of a 'quiet' place. "Thirty-five thousand gold?! Those nimrods must've been living like kings to throw this stuff around!"

"Hey! Miss! I'd like to speak with you!" Anna turned around to see one of her clients, an incredibly angry woman with red hair, race-walking towards her. "I think there must've been a misunderstanding. This place was advertised as being a quiet escape, correct?"

"Yes." Anna pocketed her cash and mustered the best smile she could.

"Then why did you invite more people when my husband and I still had time remaining?" Cordelia took a step forward, now leaning over this Anna. Robin would occasionally forget how tall she was, considering he matched her height.

"Because it was quiet before you got here. Duh." Anna shrugged her shoulders and began walking towards the large, swirling gate of blue energy that allowed access to different outrealms.

"What is that supposed to mean? That you lied just to make some gold off of poor, defenseless Sumia here?" Cordelia followed her in lockstep. Her fists were clenched. The group followed a good distance away out of fear.

"Yes. Happily." Anna smiled then looked to Sumia. "Don't take any offense, honey! You were the best chump I ever made change off of!"

"I uh…" Sumia paused. "Thanks?" Her thoughts didn't recognize the insult until Gaius whispered in her ear what Anna meant. "Ohhhhhh. Hey! You can't just make fun of me and-" Sumia stomped after the Anna with tense shoulders.

"Sorry can you speak up I can't hear you!" Anna had placed gold coins to her ears, covering them as she backpedaled towards the gate.

"Get back here you little shi-" Cordelia yelled as she lunged for the Anna, desperately trying to grab her as she passed through the outrealm gate.

"Byyyyyeeee!" Anna yelled as she disappeared into the gate, which disappeared with her. A fuming Cordelia was left, along with a confused and hurt Sumia.

"That wasn't very nice of her." Sumia folded her arms and flared her nose. Cordelia silently looked at the ground. "Hey, Cordy are you-"

"I AM-" She yelled as she looked to the sky. "Fine." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "I am. Fine." The veins in her forehead said otherwise and her tone sounded as though she was holding something monstrous back. "I am going." She took another breath. Her legs trembled and her eyes were wide as they focused on Robin. "To make some tea. Robin. Do you want tea?"

"Actually I think I'll spend some time with Gaius and-" Before he could finish, Cordelia had stomped towards him and grabbed him by the arm.

"It was." She took another breath. "Nice to see you. Gaius and Sumia." She dragged him along towards the house. Robin eventually gave up struggling and followed her, both out of duty as a husband and paralyzing fear of what she would do to him.

Gaius and Sumia watched as the two entered the cabin with bewilderment in their eyes.

"Was that normal of her?" Gaius asked.

"Whenever something deviates from the plan, Cordy freezes up like that," Sumia replied as she rested her head on Gaius' shoulder.

"Weird." Gaius wrapped his hand around her bare back and looked to his wife. "Well, we've got the whole beach to ourselves…" His face looked as though he was planning a myriad of scandalous activities. He eventually settled on the most scandalous act he could think of. "Wanna go dig up forgotten goods and sell them for inflated prices when we get back home?"

"Absolutely." Sumia smiled as she locked her hand around Gaius' and followed him down the beach.

* * *

So, after giving it some thought, I decided I wanted to expand on this short story and work some more couples in. I'll have a Gaius and Sumia scene coming out soon, and a Chrom/Olivia one uploaded along with that one.


	2. How Gaius Got His Groove

Scene Two

How Gaius Got His Groove

The following contains teasing and roleplay.

* * *

Gaius' ears had become so accustomed to the crashing of the waves that by the time he had walked up the beach away from them, there was a buzzing in his ears. As he walked up the incline of the shore, his mind began to wander and drift. He thought of his the nice breakfast he and Sumia had before they left home earlier today. He also thought of his grumbling stomach.

"Hey, Sumia! Where are you?" He looked around the beach to find her, but could only see Robin and Cordelia sitting a good distance away. With a sigh, he walked up to them. "Hey, have you two seen Sumia recently?" Cordelia looked up from her book. She seemed calmer after the events of an hour ago,

"I believe she's over…" She looked to her left then spotted her friend hunched over in the sand. "There." Gaius followed where she was looking. "By the way, I'm very sorry about my rude attitude earlier. Sumia put it nicely when she said that there's nothing wrong with friends relaxing on a beach.

Gaius' mind hung on the word 'friends' and refused to let go. Hearing Cordelia refer to him as a 'friend' and not 'annoying pest' was something he had to get used to. Apparently, his complaints to Sumia about Cordelia's demeanor towards him did not go unheard.

His stomach rumbled. Robin and Cordelia's ears perked up. "Was that you? Do you need lunch?" Cordelia reached into a nearby basket and pulled out a spare sandwich. Robin was already devouring one. Gaius looked at the delicious, massive sandwich that was probably dripping with flavor and meat. But, his thoughts spoke back.

"I can't steal both their beach and their food…" He ignored the rumblings in his gut and spoke. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Cordelia continued to hold the sandwich out and watched as Gaius walked away.

"Is he okay?" Cordelia asked as she rolled onto her stomach.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating his sandwich. Cordelia stared into the distance and towards Gaius, worrying that she had put him off.

Sumia hummed a quiet tune to herself as she sat on the sand, dusting off a new trinket she had found: a small heart-shaped locket. She fitted it around her neck and turned around as she felt something tap her shoulders.

"Oh, hi honey!" She looked up and saw Gaius standing over her. "Look what I found!" She held the locket up in the palm of her hand. "Do I look good with this?"

"Looks fine." Gaius smiled and watched as the locket fell back to the front of her frilled bikini. "Real fine…" He stared at her breasts, which rose with every breath she-

He averted his eyes and stopped himself. It was rude to stare.

He almost asked if that was the only thing she found but paused once he noticed a large sack in the background. "What's uh…" Golden objects formed a trail that led from Sumia to the burlap sack.

"Oh, that." She turned around and got to her feet, then took Gaius by the hand as she walked along the beach. "These are all the trinkets I found." She stopped right before the sack, which was tipped over on the ground and spilling out objects.

"Good lord…" Gaius could only see a sample of what Sumia had gathered, but that sample included golden goblets, music boxes, even more lockets, and even a sand-covered picture frame. "How do you find all this stuff?"

"I honestly don't know." Sumia bent down and began to rummage through the bag. "It all started when I…" Her voice trailed off as Gaius focused on nothing except for her rear, which was sticking up in the air like a fencepost. The way the bottom of her purple swimsuit barely covered her voluptu-

He stopped himself, again, and averted his eyes, again. Sumia's voice came back into focus. "So there I was, face-down in the sand, when I realized the rock I had tripped over was actually this small music box!" She stood back upright and jubilantly showed him a gold bullion. She smiled as she shuffled close to him and inspected the smooth surface.

"Wow…" Gaius took a quick look to verify if it was genuine. "We could buy a nice dinner with that. Anything else?"

"Yeah, lemme check…" Again, Sumia bent over and inspected the contents of the large bag. Again, her rear stuck out and teased Gaius. Again, he averted his eyes. These urges still plagued him like a shadow, following his every step with Sumia. Urges to make sweet, passionate love with her.

He knew all of his married friends were (literally) doing it. He knew Sumia wanted to. He knew he wanted to. So why couldn't he commit and propose the idea to her? Every time he was about to articulate the idea, his mouth locked up and his voice simply wouldn't come out.

It didn't help that said married friends wouldn't stop talking about having children. Gaius wasn't opposed to the idea of having children, but again, he couldn't make himself actually put a baby inside his wife.

How many times had he laid awake during the night, fantasizing about making love with her instead of actually doing the deed? While she was asleep, right next to him. How he longed to feel her skin, not just her hands but her other areas as well. Her thigh, her breasts, her-

A throbbing sensation coursed through his body. Out of instinct, he looked to his trousers and his fear was confirmed. His cock was erect and perpendicular to his body.

"Gods-dammit, not now…" He swiveled on his feet and faced away from Sumia. He knew that covering his penis with his hands would do little to hide his obvious bulge, but turning away would appear suspicious. Still, it was his best option.

"...And that was how I found this sack of gold." Sumia's voice drifted back into his ears. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah yeah, I'm fine," Gaius answered back. He turned his head but still could not see her.

"You sure?" He could feel Sumia approaching. His heartbeat climbed. "Are you hiding something?"

"Yeah, I uh… I found a really nice gift but I wanna surprise you with it on our anniversary." His voice cracked.

"Your hands are at your side, though." She was right behind him; he didn't even have to see her to confirm this as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I'm… holding it in my mouth." He feigned a lisp to throw her off.

"Yeah, sure you are." Her laugh fluttered into his ears. "Come on, lemme see." She quickly jumped to the ground in front of him, only to find that he had swiveled on his feet and was now facing where she used to be. "Oh, come on! Whatever you're hiding can't be worth this!"

Gaius simply said nothing and stood there, hands at his side.

A chill ran down his spine as he felt Sumia grab his legs. "Alright, now you can't turn around. Do you want to show me what you're hiding?"

"P-please no." Sweat trickled down Gaius' face as his shoulders locked up. "Can't you just respect my privacy?"

His question was answered as he looked down and noticed that Sumia's head was past his legs and staring right at his erect penis. She was on her knees and still holding on to his trembling legs.

"Where's the gift?" She asked as she shifted her confused focus from his cock to his face.

"Th-there is n-no gift I just-" His lower lip was shaking.

"Ohhhh… I get it. You spilled ketchup on your swim trunks?" Sumia pointed to a red stain on his black trunks. "I don't see why you'd be embarrassed about that."

"No, not that! My you-know-what!"

"Your dick?" Sumia's blunt tone caught him off guard. "Do you think it's not long enough or something?"

"N-no not that it's- it's erect."

"So?" Sumia got to her feet and smiled. "That's a bad thing?"

"Yes! It's because I have these damn urges whenever I see you like this!" Gaius paced back and forth. Sumia watched as his dick shook with every motion.

"Because I'm practically naked." Sumia held her hands at her side. "There's nothing wrong with being aroused by someone of the opposite sex. Didn't you learn that as a kid?"

"The only thing I learned as a kid was how to-" Gaius stopped as he turned his gaze to where Sumia was staring. "Are you staring at my penis?"

"Yes," Sumia spoke without moving her eyes. "Because it's normal to be aroused by that. We're married, aren't we?"

Gaius didn't bother answering, the look in Sumia's eyes spoke volumes.

"You want to do it, don't you?" He gulped.

A few minutes passed, during which Sumia and Gaius had lugged the sack of valuables to their room, all the while Sumia had attempted to reassure him.

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Sumia asked as she stood at the door to the hallway. Their room was decorated with windows, seashells on the wall, and dark wooden floorboards.

"...No." Gaius' cheeks blushed as he sat on the bed. His hands were at his side and clutching onto the sheets.

"Well, that makes two of us." Sumia closed the door and turned to Gaius. "Just try to relax…"

His eyes widened as Sumia undid the straps on her bikini, exposing her large breasts. They shook with every step she took towards him. "Are you alright? You look like you're in pain."

The throbbing in Gaius' cock had grown faster with every second he stared at Sumia's breasts.

"I'll be... fine." Gaius watched with anticipation as she now stood right before him. She slowly placed a hand to his cock and ran a finger slowly along it.

"Wow, you really want this…" She used her other hand to pull his trunks down the floor, exposing his penis. "Now, let's see…" Sumia placed her hands to her breasts and pressed them together. "I read about this once." She slowly clamped her breasts over Gaius' throbbing cock and began to slowly drag them up and down. The tip of his penis stuck out from her cleavage like a weasel poking his head out of a burrow. "Here comes the tricky part…"

She stopped her rhythmic motions, giving Gaius a brief respite as he tilted his head back. The throbbings had only worsened now that he felt her soft breasts press against his cock.

He looked at a nearby window, the curtains of which were drawn, then felt something suction around the tip of his dick. He looked back to see that her lips were now wrapped around his dick like a vice. She continued the rhythmic motions of her breasts, now in tandem with her tongue teasing the edge of his cock.

"How can your neck do that?" Gaius tried to ask without moaning but failed. Sumia's eyes shifted from his cock to his face.

"I haff no idea." She tried to speak through the mouthful of cock. "But phif phasphes better phan I phouffhp iph would." Her motions grew faster and faster, Gaius' shoulders tensed in return.

"You sure? I don't want to imagine what my joh-" His legs clenched together and he went cross-eyed. The pulsing sensations had given way to a feeling he had rarely felt, as though a weight had been removed from his penis.

Sumia's eyes widened as she felt something foreign enter her mouth. White streaks of cum dripped out of her lips and onto her breasts. Without even thinking, Gaius brought his hands to her breasts and moved them away from his dick. He didn't even have time to relish the touch of her breasts, as his hands had already moved to the back of her head.

With a shocked expression, Sumia felt Gaius push her lips even further along his shaft. His cum dribbled deeper and deeper into her throat until he had finished cumming. "I'm sorry that wasn't-" Gaius quickly removed his hands from the back of her head and watched in horror as she pulled her white-covered lips away.

Sumia licked her lips and flashed a smile to Gaius. She had planned to pull away right when he came, but his sudden improvisation made her feel something… burning inside her chest.

She wanted to go further. She already had ideas for writing erotica, and now was the time to put them into action.

"Do you want to try role-play?" She asked from the bathroom.

"...Sure." At this point, Gaius would try anything to help. Sumia coughed and cleared her throat.

"Insubordination?" Her voice dropped an octave. "From my soldier?" She continued to smile as she stood up.

"Oh, are we starting now?" Gaius asked as he laid down on the bed. "Alright, honey," Gaius spoke then returned to his thoughts. It felt good to take charge. He wanted to do more of that.

"That's Commander Honey to you, soldier." Sumia poked her head back into his view, cum wiped off her breasts and a confident smile on her face. "We're going to have to teach you concentration."

"Oh no, anything but that." With every word, Gaius could feel his confidence return. He watched as she removed the lower portion of her bikini, then seated herself on his crotch.

"Lay your hands on my rear." She turned her head to speak; her back faced him along with her large ass. "That's an order."

"Can do, madam." Gaius shot back as he placed his hands upon her rear and began to massage it. "It's an honor to serve." Sumia could tell he was enjoying this.

"Now, don't you dare put your hot, massive, throbbing, manhood into my wet cunt." With every word that exited her lips, an extra layer of emphasis was added.

Gaius simply bit his tongue as he continued to drag his hands along her ass, feeling it jiggle with every stroke he made. Eventually, he grabbed a large flap of her rear and began to wiggle it like it was a toy. "For someone who isn't religious, you are seriously worshiping my rear."

"I can't help it, honey," Gaius spoke as he used his other hand to smack her rear, watching it vibrate rhythmically. "Some things are so holy that they prove the gods are real, and that they made your curves."

Sumia broke character and laughed. She clutched her stomach and almost fell off the bed from her guffawing. "What, I thought it was poetic."

"I'm sorry, just…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she tossed a glance back to him. "That was so corny I couldn't help it…"

Gaius folded his arms and pouted as Sumia returned to her upright position. She tried to calm herself down but couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, give me a minute…" Her smile shifted back into the serious look of her character. "Are you restraining yourself, cadet?"

"Totally," Gaius smirked as he watched his cock grow upright and rest along the crack of her rear. Five minutes ago it was exhausted from the beatdown her breasts had done to it, but now he seemed to have regained his strength.

"Is that your manhood I feel riding against my ass?" Sumia waited for the feeling of his hands to return to her rear.

Instead, she felt his hands lift her up by the waist and position her above the tip of his cock. "What are you doing, cadet?"

"Writing my own script." Gaius felt his hands move on their own as he felt the wet entrance of her cunt part for his dick. Sumia threw her head back as she felt his cock pierce her insides and reach deep into her gut.

"Good lord, cadet. Fucking your own commander?" She began to move up and down in a rhythm; every time she lowered herself, she swore his dick reached further inside her. "This could get you thrown out of the army!"

"Oh yeah? Well, uh…" Gaius was never the best at writing. "I… don't care?" He could hardly think with how hardly Sumia's pussy was squeezing his dick.

"That's a good… comeback." Her voice cracked. Her breasts shook up and down with her motions and her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Another surge of confidence gripped his hands as he lifted Sumia off his dick, turned her around so she faced him, then shifted his legs off the bed. Sumia eagerly allowed herself to be placed back on his shaft, then laughed as Gaius stood up while trying to keep her on his dick. The result was him holding her by the back while she was perpendicular to him, holding on to his shoulders as her waist was moved back and forth. Gaius stood in place as he took over the rhythm, feeling her cunt grip tighter and tighter.

"My my… You've stolen my command…" Sumia's brown hair fell to the ground as she felt her blood rush to her head. "You're ready…" She felt light-headed but didn't care.

"Ready to take a nap?" Gaius shot back. Sumia laughed and tried to remain serious.

"Ready to… impregnate me…" Her eyes began to roll back in her ecstasy. "Penetrate my womb and allow me to bear your seed, cadet…"

"And you gave me shit for being corny…" Gaius rolled his eyes, only to realize he was the only one making light of the scenario.

"No, Gaius, I mean it…" Gaius' motions had become faster while Sumia spoke. "We'll be great parents…"

"You sure?" He could feel his confidence threaten to run out, but he pressed on. He was tired of being afraid. Tired of his fear of intimacy. Tired of doubting that he was a good partner.

Sumia could barely respond before she let out a yell. Gaius yelled as well and continued to keep his dick inside her, staring her in the eyes as he felt his cum escape inside her. Sumia pulled herself up and hugged him in an embrace.

"I love you…" She placed a kiss upon his cheek as she felt him pull out, cock dripping with semen that she knew was inside her.

"I love you too, honey." He whispered back as he helped her onto her feet.

The door knocked. "Hello? Is this room taken?" A woman's voice called out. It was not Cordelia's. They stood in shocked silence, unaware of what to do. Before they could slip into clothing, the door opened to reveal Olivia and Chrom standing in the hallway.

"I don't think it i-" Chrom spoke only to turn his focus on Sumia and Gaius, standing naked in the room with wide eyes.

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she said nothing and slowly shut the door. Their footsteps could be heard fleeing down the hallway while Gaius and Sumia winced.


	3. Scars of Time

Scene Three

Scars of Time

The following contains graphic depictions of molestation and rape.

* * *

The grainy texture of the sand below her sifted through her fingers as she dragged her hand along the beach. Her arched back rested against her chair and had started to grow sore from how long she had remained in that position.

The rays of the setting sun bore down on her and onto the crashing waves, both of which were tinted by the sunglasses covering her eyes. She let out a sigh as she rested her head back against her chair, turning her gaze from the ocean to the orange sky above.

She continued to watch the clouds roll above in the expanse above until she closed her eyes for a good while, blissfully unaware that her husband was sitting right next to her.

"Olivia?" His muffled voice rocked her out of her lull. "Are you still asleep?"

A confused groan escaped her lips as her eyes opened. She looked to her right to see Chrom kneeling next to her chair and resting his hand on the armrest.

"I was _trying_ to take a nap…" She grumbled as she rested her hand on top of Chrom's. She wrapped her fingers around his own while his bright smile shone down on her.

"I'd imagine trying to sleep in that swimwear wouldn't be very comfortable." As Chrom spoke, Olivia looked down to the white bikini she wore.

"Good point." Olivia rested her other hand on her stomach.

"What say we go back to the cabin?" Chrom raised his eyebrow with a coy glance and looked back to the small lodge at the top of the shore. His intent was as clear as the sweat on his brow, regardless of how long Olivia had been pushing it off.

"You know Sumia and Gaius are in there." She noticed the tracks of sand along the beach; footprints that were left not so long ago and led to the cabin. "Probably still making lo-"

"Let's… not talk about that, okay?" Chrom's cheeks flushed the color of Olivia's hair. "But… You know… Maybe we could follow in their..."

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia's brow furrowed. She knew exactly where this was heading and did not like any of it.

"They have the right idea!" Chrom tried to smile but his frustration shone through his expressions. "Wouldn't it be romantic if we just-"

"No." She cut him off. Her tone was as dry as the sand.

"But the crashing of the waves and the bree-" He stood up and paced around.

"No." She cut him off again. Her arms were folded and her look was stern.

"But-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No." Chrom stopped dead in his tracks as Olivia spoke. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched.

"When are we going to do it, then? Never?" He stood over her. Olivia stood (or rather sat) her ground, regardless of the panic screaming in her thoughts. "We need to procreate, Olivia!"

"No, we do not!" Olivia yelled back.

"What's going to happen when we pass and have no offspring? The Ylissean Royal Bloodline would end because you don't want to make love! Because of your fear!"

Olivia almost opened her mouth to fire back a retort about why she was afraid. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She wouldn't dare describe why she had told Chrom off time and time again.

Instead, she simply looked to the side and refused to answer his question. "So that's it? You're just giving me the silent treatment?"

Olivia muttered no response. "We need a child!" Again, no response.

Olivia continued to look to her side until she felt something rub against her waist. Her muscles tensed as she looked up to see Chrom hanging over her on all fours.

"What are you doing?" She almost squirmed away before Chrom placed his hands on his shoulders.

"The only way to fight your fear is to power through it." His stern look genuinely frightened her as she squirmed in her chair. Chrom's thoughts became clouded.

"Stop." His waist lowered onto hers. Her body tensed and her legs clenched together.

"I'm doing this to help you!" Chrom tried to tell himself this was the right choice. The panic in Olivia's eyes told him otherwise.

"Stop!" Her body was seized by panic as she spasmed. Chrom stopped and hung above with a worried look. "Stop stop stop stop STOP!"

The gentle sky of the beach was gone. A murky, green sky hung above and pounded Olivia with rain. The same rain she had in this very spot ten years ago. A shadowy man stood above her, ignoring her commands to stop and lowering himself onto her. His blank face peered into her being as a smile crept along his visage.

In her panicked spasms and screaming, she smacked the man across the face and watched as he tumbled to the side.

With another scream, the beach returned. Olivia looked to her body to see it was dry. She then looked to her left to see Chrom retching in pain on the sand and covering his face.

"Chrom?" Olivia scrambled to her feet and looked over her husband. He looked up to reveal a red imprint of a hand on his face. "Oh, gods! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

Her mind raced to catastrophe upon catastrophe, thoughts of Chrom rejecting her because of this act, or worse. In her panic, she scrambled backward before breaking into a sprint. She stumbled and planted her face directly in the sand, now stained with her tears, then picked herself back up and continued to flee along the shore.

"Olivia! Olivia, wait!" Chrom raised a hand and slowly got to his feet. He clutched the throbbing side of his head as he watched Olivia run farther and farther away. He almost started to run after her to apologize before a figure stood before him.

"I heard Olivia screaming and came as fast as I could," Cordelia spoke as she stood before Chrom. A towel was wrapped around the top of her head and her face was covered with a green facial mask. "What happened?"

"I… I forced myself upon her." Chrom hung his head low and looked at the sand. "I wasn't thinking and-" He paused. He looked up expecting to see disgust in Cordelia's eyes. There was indeed disgust in her eyes, but a tinge of pity as well. "Her eyes went blank and she started to spasm. Before I could get off, she slapped me."

Cordelia folded her arms and paced around in thought. Chrom tried to step around her to chase Olivia, but she stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Give her some time," Cordelia spoke. "She must have suffered some horrible event and you reminded her of it."

At first, Chrom thought that Olivia had never set foot on a battlefield before meeting him. While that was true, another thought sprung to mind. A thought of the days when the public would gather around to hurl rocks at Emmeryn.

Not all scars were gained on the battlefield.

* * *

Feroxi theaters were always a sight to behold. The hustle and bustle of the crowd eager to see a good show, the theater staff rushing around to make sure the needs of the patrons were met, and the cheer of the dancers after they knew they gave a good show.

One such dancer, known to the public as the Rose of Regna Ferox, stood on the center stage and bowed after displaying an exuberant showing. The crowd cheered and clapped for her as she looked around. The main floor was lined with tables occupied by various patrons, and a low level of light permeated the building.

She quickly exited stage left and darted behind the curtains to see her fellow dancers cheering her on. Their words amalgamated into a collection of bravos and other cheers as she smiled and waved. She panted for exhaustion as she walked down the grey hallways of the theater. At the end was her room, where her belongings were kept.

A hand took her by the shoulder and stopped her.

"Wow, Olivia. That was… incredible." _ spoke. He flashed a big smile and his warm hand rested on her shoulder. "You looked like a goddess."

"Oh, it was nothing." She smiled back. Every day for a few months now, _ had approached her and tried to make friendly banter. He thought he was just making friends with one of his dancers. She knew he had deeper motives. She gently removed his hand from her shoulder and made an awkward laugh. "I should get going…"

"Do you have to go right now? I have some… wine in my room we could enjoy." His hand returned to her skin, now drifting along her arm. The hairs on her skin stood on edge.

"You know, my cat really needs to get his food." Olivia dragged his hand away and entered her room. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

_ followed her into the room and stood in the doorway with a coy smile.

"I see." He looked to the floor. "Well, tend to your pussy if you must."

Olivia's shoulders tensed. Her mind played back his words as though she must have misheard something. He made inappropriate comments like this all the time, but usually not this soon. She looked around, but the only person near was _.

"I really should be going." Olivia focused on the ground and tried to brush past him as her gut sank. He grabbed her by the arm and forced his body in between the doorway and her.

"If only I could tend to yours." His pretense of friendliness dropped entirely as his hand drifted from her arm to her thigh. Olivia charged ahead and sprinted down the hallway. She quickly glanced behind her shoulder to see _ leaning against the wall, flustered and confused. "Olivia, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She covered her ears in her panic and ran down the hallways. Her lungs felt as though they would collapse on themselves.

By some miracle, she found herself at the exit of the theater and ran outside. The snow of last night had given way to rain, which pounded the streets of Regna Ferox. The moon hung above and painted the wet streets with a sickly, green glow.

Her house was a few blocks away. _ did not know where she lived, thank the gods. She set down across the streets for five minutes as she wore her coat. She bumped into various passerby, apologizing with every nudge. A few more minutes passed before the crowd had disappeared. She was nearing her house. Safe haven.

A horse neighed in the distance. She kept her head down as a horse carriage pulled in front of her. _ stepped out and approached her. "Olivia, please! Let me take you home!" She kept her head down. "Are you sure you want to be in the rain dressed like that?" She looked down to her dancing uniform and continued past.

_ grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her coat off. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she slipped away. The horse carriage blocked the road to her house; she darted into a back alley between two nearby buildings.

"I've done everything for you! I've brought you flowers! I've given you food and a job!" _'s voice hounded her as she fled down the alleyway. Thunder boomed in the distance, and she could barely see in front of her.

Footsteps splashed in the puddles behind her. They grew closer and closer as her heart beated out of her chest. His hand grabbed her own and pulled her back. "So why don't you reward me?"

She was slammed against his body as he held her against himself. His wet, spindly hands slinked around her body as she struggled to break free. "How I've longed to feel your body against my own," Olivia screamed while _ whispered into her ear. "How I've longed to cup your breasts, to feel the touch of your stomach… Why do you tease me with your body and refuse me its pleasures?"

Olivia screamed again while she felt his hands slink down her stomach. She clenched her legs together, but to no avail as his hand sunk lower and lower. "If you're going to dress like a harlot, then you should expect to be treated like one!"

"Let go of me!" Olivia's arms were bound to her side as sensations shot through her body. Vile, tingly sensations that originated from her waist. In her panic, she found the strength to break free from his grasp and try to hit his jaw. He caught her fist with his own and threw her back with a yell.

The back of her head slammed against the stone walls of the house. She felt an immediate, sharp pain and fell to the ground. She sat on her rear and her vision blurred as she looked up. _ stood over her and muttered.

"Look at what you've made me do…" She tried to scream, but no words escaped her lips. Her eyes closed,

The last thing she saw was _'s trousers falling to the ground. All she could sense was what her ears heard, and what her body felt. "Can you talk?" She heard. "Concussion…" Her head pounded.

She felt hands grab her thighs. She meekly tried to keep them clenched together, but it was no use. "If she's unconscious, then she can't refuse me…" She felt another hand remove her garments, exposing a cold wind.

She retched as she felt something warm and covered with slime enter her body through her groin. Her body was forced to move in rhythm with _'s as she leaned against the wall.

His grunts entered her ears like knives and dug into her eardrums, mixed with the sounds of his cock thrusting in and out. "She's so wet…"

A moan escaped her lips as she felt him exit her. "Blood… Was this her first time?"

He laughed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to shut off her senses so she didn't have to experience this violation of her body. "I was her first time… I can be her second time…" She felt him enter her body again, now as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her back-and-forth. "Olivia… Olivia, I love you… I love you so much…"

A scream escaped her lips. A scream so loud that her own ears shook from the volume, and _ was thrown away from her.

She heard footsteps approach and splash through the puddles. A great deal of them. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw _ leaning against the wall, cock hanging out and dangling between his legs. Olivia looked down to her waist to see a thin layer of blood around her exposed vagina. She slowly covered herself with her garments; her head pounded and throbbed, but not from the concussion. Guards approached from both sides of _ and grabbed him by the arms. "No, you don't understand it was all consensu-"

"Olivia!" Khan Basilio stepped out of the crowd of guards and knelt down before her. "Oh gods, Olivia, what happened?"

"Khan Basilio! I was just uh… having a romantic night with her back here. Purely consensual, you see…" His eyes darted from side to side in a panic. "Please, release me and-"

"Is this true?" Basilio asked. Olivia tried to get to her feet but slipped and fell back down.

"He…" Her mouth tried to get the words out. How could she admit that she was violated in front of all these people? "He's lyi-"

"Shut up, whore!" _ screamed as he bucked and tried to break free. The Feroxi guards tightened their grip on his arms. "She's lying! It's as clear as the moon that she's."

"YOU RAPED ME!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. She burrowed her head into her lap and mumbled. "You… you raped me…"

Basilio took a step back and walked to _. Before Olivia succumbed to her weariness, she heard _ speak.

"It-it wasn't rape… I merely surprised her with sex."

"Take this… Take him to the gallows," Basilio growled. "And call a healer for Olivia."

That was the last Olivia heard before she passed out, only to wake up the next day in her bed and a newfound sense of shame.

* * *

The night sky now hung above Olivia while she rested against a palm tree. Said palm tree was planted on a cliff overlooking the beach. Her head was burrowed into her lap for a good while before she looked up to the stars.

Chrom was right. Her fear made her ruin her relationship and it was all her fault. She looked behind her and saw a sight she had never hoped to see again.

_ loomed over her with a smile. She hid back inside her bubble of safety and let out a quiet whimper.

"Olivia?" Chrom's voice drifted into her ears. She looked back to see that _ was gone, and Chrom stood in his place. His bright smile almost made her forget the events of this afternoon. "Olivia, I'm so sorry I forced myself on you…"

Olivia mumbled a thank you and continued to look out onto the beach.

"Is it… Do you mind if I sit down?" Chrom asked.

"Go ahead." Olivia looked out to see the vast expanse of the sea; waves crashed against one another. Chrom seated himself next to her and silently sat there. He sighed and placed his hand next to Olivia. She shirked her own hand away. "You were right. The Ylissean Royal Bloodline is going to end because of a dumb, scared slut who got-" She covered her own mouth.

"Please don't call yourself that." Chrom's voice dropped.

"Why? It's true." She brought her knees to her chest.

"No, it's not. I wouldn't let anyone talk about you that way, including yourself." Chrom stomach was still retching from what he had done this afternoon. "Please look at yourself the way I see you."

"A scared girl?" Olivia spat out.

"A woman who is in pain." Chrom had seen this look before. The same look Emmeryn would wear. "What is causing your pain?"

Olivia paused. How many times had she woken up and told herself 'today is the day I tell my husband that I was raped'? How many times had she backed out, too scared to see his reaction? How many times had she questioned if Chrom would even believe her? She took a deep breath and stood up. Her fists were clenched and she paced back and forth. "Please, I want to help."

"I can't." Olivia glared at him. She knew exactly how this would happen. She would tell him he was raped. He would be shocked. Shock would turn to anger. Anger directed towards _. _ would become the focus and not her.

Chrom wanted to beg Olivia why she couldn't tell him. Instead, he composed himself and thought of Emm.

"I understand. It's your secret to tell, and I'll be here for you when you're ready to confi-" Chrom spoke. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and took a deep sigh.

"I-I-I.." Her mouth fumbled her words as her memory screeched back to that night.

She collapsed on the ground in a sobbing mess. "I was raped." She squeaked as Chrom rushed to her side.

At first, he had so many questions. When? Who did it? Where were they? Why didn't she tell him earlier? He almost spoke before he stopped himself.

Those questions didn't matter. What mattered was that Olivia was in pain, both from the event and admitting that it happened.

"I'm... sorry." Chrom sat next to her as she rested her sobbing head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"I-It happened ten years ago," Oliva spoke, then proceeded to painfully recall her memory. Chrom made no interruptions or comments. "It happened because of me. It was all my-"

Olivia stopped herself and continued to sob. When she paused and wiped her eyes, she was surprised to hear someone else sobbing. She looked at Chrom and saw a tear roll down his eye. "Are… are you crying?"

"H-how-" Chrom paused for a few seconds to collect himself amidst his sobbing. "How c-could I not? You're blaming yourself for something horrible that you had no fault in."

"I… I guess I didn't have any fault… But I didn't expect you to start crying." Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Would you cry if I was hurt?" Chrom asked. His eyes were red.

"If you were gravely injured, yes," Olivia replied.

"So why am I not allowed to for you?" Olivia stopped and tried to smile.

"Thank you." She muttered after a long pause. Her chest felt as though she could finally breathe. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

The two continued to lean against the palm tree and look up to the stars. Later, Chrom stated that he could wait as long as possible for a child.

What mattered was how Olivia felt. When she was ready, Chrom would do everything he could to make her _first_ time something they both enjoyed.


End file.
